The Ways of the Heart
by Hizumi
Summary: Slight AU. Rain overhears a conversation involving Domon and Allenby. Rain, being felt that she was betrayed by the one she loves, decides to get revenge. But of course, some mayhem must happen. ^-^
1. Rain's Bitterness

Disclaimer - I don't own G-Gundam...

(AN: This story revolves around Rain and Domon's P.O.V. I'll try to add a 3rd person view, but I don't know if its gonna work out. Until then, It's just them two ^-^)  
   
  
  
  


The Ways of The Heart

Chapter One:

Rain's Bitterness  
  
  


   
Alone.  
  
Sometimes, it was the best feeling in the world. When you don't need anyone's help with anything, you feel free. Right now, I feel like that. I never knew I could be so tormented by staying along someone's side; especially Domon's side. That arrogant self centered bitch never gave a fuck about me. I can't believe I wasted so much time on him, and me only getting "in the way of things" and "being completely useless". Now that I think about it, I can't stand him.  
  
Ever since that fateful night, I have seen my path clearly. I now know that my destiny isn't being with him. He always thought that Alenby was much more useful, pretty etc. Even though he's arrogant at times, he doesn't know when he wounds you deeply.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Rain went to the warehouse where Domon's Gundam was kept. She finally figured out a glitch in his system that didn't allow objects to be displayed correctly. It was pouring "cats and dogs" as some people say. The streets were wet and what was even worse for Rain was that it was thundering. She always hated thunder.  
  
She finally got to the warehouse, soaking wet from head to toe. Rain figured that if she fixed Domon's system, she wouldn't be a "pest" anymore, as he used to say, or rather still does. Rain opened the door to go in the warehouse. Surprisingly, she found Domon was there. 'Uh-oh, I think he found the glitch' Rain thought, trying to avoid Domon seeing her by hiding against one of the containers that were stacked up in 2's. When Rain took a step forward, she found Alenby with Domon. 'What the---' Rains thoughts were cut off by the conversation Domon and Alenby were having.  
  
"What about Rain?" asked Alenby, approaching Domon in a seductive way.  
  
"She's just my partner, that's all" Domon said in as-a-matter-of-fact way.  
  
"Doesn't she get annoying at times?" Alenby asked, this time touching his check tenderly.  
  
"Of course she does! She's a pest! She is so defenseless and sometimes, is completely useless" Domon said, sounding pissed off that Alenby brought up Rain.  
  
That was it. Rain didn't need to hear no more of his bullshit. She dropped the disk that she was carrying and left. When the disk fell, it made almost a cracking noise, but luckily it didn't break. Rain ran as fast as she could out of the warehouse. 'Is that was he thinks of me?' Rain thought. 'I am completely useless?!' This aggravated Rain a lot and got furious with herself for being always there for Domon and for Domon, for taking advantage of her.  
  
Rain stopped abruptly to catch her breath and looked back. She saw Domon coming as fast as he could. 'God, what does he think he's going to do? Make up for what he said? It's too late now Domon' Rain thought bitterly. The wave of people in the street kept her well hidden from Domon. To her surprise, people still stood on the street even tough it was raining. 'Thank goodness' Rain thought with a sigh of relief. She heard someone calling out her named, she figured it was Domon who was trying to make up for what he said. 'Lying bastard.' was Rain's final thought.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
It's been three days and not a word has Domon heard from me. Its gonna be like this for sometime before his bitch ass ever hears anything from me!...I'll show him who's "pathetic" and when I do, I will shove it in his face.  
  
I'll get Alenby back too, that stupid girl, thinks she can double cross me. There is going to be a new Rain when I return. And when I do, I hope everyone is ready for it.  
  
  
  
  
  
(AN: Please Review! Umm, Oh Yeah! I'll try to update soon, just review! ^-^)


	2. Domon’s Realization

*~*~* AN: Wow.I'm really impressed, I wont believe that I would get good reviews..THANKS! =P.. Ok well, I don't know if this chapter would be as good as the first one, but please be nice (if u don't think its not.) ^_^!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own G-Gundam..maybe I'll get it for Christmas..nah I don't think so..=(  
  
  
  
~* AN again: umm..last chapter, I wanted to say that I missed a few things. It was 1:50 in the morning and I forgot things! So sue me!......wait...dont..that'd be bad..  
  
  
  
  
  
Things Missing:  
  
Domon's conversation with Allenby was supposed to be longer..  
  
Domon supposedly told Rain that he cared about her and that's why she's so upset.  
  
Just before Domon went after Rain in the warehouse, Allenby kissed Domon, but Domon quickly let her go  
  
umm..there was other things missing, but I forgot.( I'll tell everyone later, if I remember.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ways of the Heart  
  
Chapter 2: Domon's Realization  
  
By: Dark VisioN  
  
  
  
  
  
Domon's P.O.V. - 1 week later  
  
  
  
It's been a little more than a week, and I'm still worried sick. Rain hasn't come back or called. I was worried something might have happened to her. I wonder where she could be. 'Why would she run off like that?' My thoughts still on that one question. I haven't quite understood why yet. 'Maybe she heard..what me and Allenby were saying about her'.  
  
"God I'm so stupid!" I shouted out loud. I had to pound my fists on the table; it was the only way to get my anger out. I have finally realized why Rain would be hurt. (AN: Men, don't get things at first..*sigh*..). I knocked off the glass that was on the table near me and spilled my drink on the floor. It stained the auburn colored rug a slight color of crimson. It reminded me of blood, and somehow, of Rain too. There I got a bad feeling about her whereabouts.  
  
I felt guilty at the thought of me and Allenby together that night. I felt as if I have betrayed Rain in some way. I sounded like such a hypocrite when I told Allenby that Rain was "useless". I only told her a week before that I cared for her and that soon we were going to go visit her father. God I feel so stupid.  
  
I had to lie down on the bed; my head was spinning so much from thinking. I regret having that conversation with Allenby, now that I think about it, it was the biggest mistake I could ever do, especially to that to Rain.  
  
"I should have told her..." I stopped to think exactly what word I was gonna use for this. "I should have told her I love her.." That was my final thought before I dozed off into a deep slumber.  
  
  
  
-------  
  
I awoke several hours later, due to Chibodee pounding at my door. He seemed pretty excited from what I could tell.  
  
"What is it Chibodee?" I said as I headed my way to the door. I slowly unlocked it and when it had no more locks, Chibodee slammed the door in my face. That was a wake up call. "Oww! Damnit Chibodee! You could be more gentle when coming through the door you know" I said rubbing on my nose. Damn, if that guy came in with more force, he would have broken my nose!  
  
From what I could tell, Chibodee was a little nervous.  
  
"What is it?" I asked him, being a little impatient, since he did wake me up from my nap.  
  
"I got a call form Rain" said Chibodee seeming a little anxious. I was stunned. I couldn't believe Rain decided to contact Chibodee after all this time and not me. Why?......  
  
"Well what did she say?!" I said as I grabbed on to his collar. If I didn't watch my strength, I could have choked him without me wanting to. He wasn't answering as fast as I wanted him to, so I kept shaking him back and forth.  
  
"Calm down Domon! And let go of me! You're choking me!" Chibodee said, gagging as he said it. I let go slightly, but enough to let him stop gagging.  
  
"Rain called me like half an hour ago, and when I hung up with her, I headed here" Chibodee started off. "She told me that she would come back tonight at 8:00. She also told me where she would meet everyone".  
  
"At 8:00? But that's when we're all gonna go to..." I trailed off because I knew where she was going to appear. "That's when Dr. Mikamura invited everyone to go to a dinner he's hosting at his house". My voice trailed off and I slowly released Chibodee from my grasp.  
  
"That's what she said. From what she told me, her father doesn't know anything about her leaving. She told me she was going to meet me in front of my apartment and from there we were going to head towards her father's house. I have to tell everyone to act like nothing happened" Chibodee said. "She also told me one other thing Domon.." Chibodee's voice trailed off.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, kind of eagerly. I somewhat knew what he was going to say, but I wanted to hear it anyways.  
  
"She told me she didn't want to go to her father's dinner with you" Chibodee said, carefully choosing his words. I knew that and I took it as not a big of deal.  
  
"What time did she say she was going to meet you infront of your apartment?" I asked, avoiding what he previously said. Chibodee took note of that, and didn't enforce his prior statement.  
  
"She told me at 7:00" Chibodee said, taking a seat at the table where I spilled my drink hours ago. He saw the stain on the floor and decided to ask about it. "What's with the stain? You aren't so careless with things you know". Lately I have been careless, especially with my emotions and with almost losing Rain, or maybe I already lost her..  
  
  
  
[AN: Maybe I should stop here and make what happens later another chapter..nah..it took me forever to update so I'll just continue..]  
  
  
  
  
  
---- At 6:30 PM ----  
  
  
  
I got dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching bowtie. I decided not to wear my long red headband, seeing it as a form of disrespect towards Dr. Mikamura. I've known him for years and yet I haven't seen him in a long time. I've heard sometime ago, that the Professors wife had died due to cancer. I felt bad seeing that she always cared for me like one of her own children. I missed her like I miss my own mother. While I was looking at myself in the mirror, perfecting all the flaws I see, there was a slight knock on my door. I didn't want to open it, seeing that it might be Saisaishi, coming to tell me how you were suppose to put on a tie. I let out a sigh and decided I should open it. It might be him asking for help, and I couldn't deny him help; he's like my little brother.  
  
When I got to the door, I hesitated but I regained my posture and opened it. On the other side it was Allenby. I smiled gently at her, but inside I was panicking, but I didn't let her see that.  
  
"I thought that you might want to go to the dinner with me, since Rain isn't around" Allenby said in a childish way. She was still a child, in some ways, but knew how to get the things she wanted in life. She was 18 and I still looked at her like a kid.  
  
I wanted to leave my apartment by 6:45 to get to Chibodee's apartment by 7:00, there I would see Rain and talk to her on the way to her father's dinner party; but seeing as how Allenby showed up, things would go as planed.  
  
"Sure whatever" was all I could say. I felt so frustrated but I couldn't take it out on her. Then I remembered, why, then, could I take out my anger on Rain? She would just sit there and hear me rage on about stuff that has bothered me. God how I miss her..  
  
"Domon? Domon? Hello?" Allenby said as she was waving a hand infront of my face. I quickly snapped out of my daydream and came back to reality.  
  
"Yeah? What is it?" I quickly asked.  
  
"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you how good you look in that tuxedo" Allenby said putting her hands on my back slowly coming toward my chest. I only saw myself and her in the mirror. She was obviously shorter than I was but I could still see her behind me. She turned me slowly and looked up at me. I showed no reaction to what she was doing. She saw this and put her hands around my neck. She slowly pulled me closer; she almost kissed me if I didn't react soon enough.  
  
"No. Don't try to kiss me again" I said turning my back on her.  
  
"Why? I did it before and I'll do it again" Allenby said with a slight tone of anger in her voice. If she wanted something in life, she'll get it. But the one thing she can't have is me.  
  
"You did it unexpectedly, and trust me, I would of avoided that if I could" I answered her back.  
  
"Why are you being so hard on yourself? Is it because of Rain? You want to tell her how you feel about her? Is that it?" She said trying to sound hurt but it wasn't working for me. I knew her tricks already.  
  
"Let's just go" I said, I wanted to avoid a confrontation with her, especially in my apartment. (AN: funny how everyone has an apartment =P) I grabbed my coat and I grabbed Allenby's coat and started towards the door. I was gently pushing Allenby towards the door, indicating to her that we should leave.  
  
"Fine, don't answer me then" Allenby muttered under her breath. I could still hear her but I kept my comments to myself.  
  
  
  
The drive to Dr. Mikamura's house was a very quiet one. I guess Allenby was still pretty angry with me. I didn't care much; I only wanted to see Rain and to see if she was ok. During the past week or so I have been going out of my mind. Damn women! They can do a lot of damage to a man's mind.  
  
When we got to the Dr. Mikamura's house we seemed the last guests to arrive. Everyone else was there, but there was no Rain in sight. The doctor seemed to have invited more people than I expected, and looking for Rain and Chibodee was gonna be a problem. Getting inside the house was also another obstacle. We had to climb sets and sets of stairs to get to the main entrance. Dr. Mikamura's house was a very elegant one at that, and especially since it was hosting a special occasion, it seemed even grander. Once we already got to the entrance, there was a sea of people there; some of them were dancing to classical music, others were getting acquainted with people they didn't know.  
  
I looked around to see if I could spot anyone I knew, and I did. I saw Argo with George sitting at a table just talking. I decided to leave Allenby with them and look for Rain and Chibodee by myself.  
  
"Hey guys, have you seen Chibodee around?" I asked, breaking eye contact somewhat. They seemed quite surprised that I came with Allenby to the party.  
  
"Good Evening Domon, no I haven't seen Chibodee since I got here" George said taking a sip of the champagne he held in his glass.  
  
"I've seen him Domon" Argo said. "He was talking with Rain and Dr. Mikamura outside in the backyard"  
  
I was thankful for Argo's information. I wanted to leave as soon as I could so I could go and find them, but then I remembered that Allenby was with me. [AN: -_-* *sigh*]  
  
"Where are you going?" Allenby asked as she was grabbing on to my arm, very tightly.  
  
"I'm gonna go look for Rain" I said looking at her straight in the eyes and briskly moving my arm to get free of her grasp. I quickly left and Allenby stayed behind. I quickly looked all over the place just incase to see if any of them decided to come in. No luck whatsoever until I saw something that caught my eye.  
  
It was this woman, with short, dark brown hair. She was the most beautiful women at the party. I knew it had to be Rain. When I tried to get near her, she turned around, smiled a sinister smile and look at me with an icy glare. That made me stop dead in my tracks. Rain, the Rain that I know, never smiled like that. She always had this wonderful, bright, warm smile that made everyone melt. But this, this didn't look like the Rain I know. She seemed more..lifeless and cold.  
  
She took notice of me and turned back to how she originally was. Chibodee was next to her and so was her father. Rain took Chibodee's hand and put it around her waist. That made me mad. Why was she doing this to me? Was she still mad?.....  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~* AN : Well......yeah that was some cliffhanger huh?......*sweatdrops* I'm not really proud of this chapter. I dunno I think somethings came out bad. anyways I hope this is long enough to entertain u ppl a while. Its 6 Pages long. YAY! *ahem* neways I want to thank everyone who reviewed  
  
THANKS!!!!!!!!!  
  
Oh yeah..don't forget to review again! 


	3. The Broken Deceiver

~*~* AN : Yes! Chapter 3! Woohooo! *ahem* anyways... *~*~  
  
  
  
*~*~ Another AN: I wanted to make this official. This is a Domon and Rain fic =P Both of them look so cute together wouldn't you say? Anyways, I've been having a really crappy week, and with homework from school, it isn't getting better. *sigh* I'll try to update as soon as I can. Whenever that may be...  
  
Just wanted to say some things about chapter 1, I kinda wrote it outta anger. Hehe.. that's why it has so much profanity in it. Sorry to anyone who got offended by it, I was just pissed, besides it was 1:40 am I think...  
  
Oh yeah, and the pairing. Its gonna be Domon/Rain of course! And that Allenby stuff, well...lets just say I don't like her very much. So she might die or catch a cold and die, or fall of a building and die...well things like that. =P  
  
  
  
  
  
The Ways of the Heart  
  
Chapter 3: The Broken Deceiver  
  
By : Dark VisioN  
  
  
  
Rain's P.O.V.  
  
  
  
Everything was going fine until he showed up. Great, now my father is going to start asking questions like "why aren't you with Domon", god, sometimes he can be a real pain; but he's only being a father figure. It doesn't matter; I'll still make Domon suffer no matter what.  
  
From what I could tell, Domon looked pathetic and baffled. Good thing Chibodee was with me, he didn't protest when I put his arm around my waist. He seemed more, relaxed when I did. I don't want to fool around with his feelings, because he is one of my closest guy friends and that isn't really what I do.  
  
Ha! When I saw Domon's face, he completely lost all his color, he was pale! That made me feel good inside, revenge is a "dish best served cold" as the saying goes, and its true. I don't deny the fact that it also made me feel kind of bad, but most of what I felt was good, sweet revenge. This is just a part of what I'm capable of doing to Domon, and wait till I get to Allenby, what a sham of a friend she is.  
  
I quickly came back into reality when my father started talking to me about something regarding the Shining Gundam. I didn't quite hear the question, so I only nodded my head in agreement hoping it was the right answer.  
  
"Rain, dear?" My father started off. He held his champagne in his left hand and with his right was reaching towards my shoulder. I was still glaring at Domon and when his icy cold hand touched my shoulder, it made me jump a little. "Dear? What were you staring at?" He said.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all" I said with a smile on my face. I hope the crowds of people behind me covered the view I had of Domon and he would just leave. But it didn't go the way I wanted it to.  
  
"Isn't that Domon?" My father said. In my mind, I was cursing. I didn't want my father to call Domon towards us; it would seem a little awkward. I could only sigh and turn around ever so slowly. "Why, yes it is Father" I said very calmly and with a fake smile plastered on my face. I'm pretty sure Domon took note of that.  
  
"Domon!" My father called out. Domon seemed to take notice of my dad calling him and came straight our way. He hesitated coming this way. I knew why and I didn't let Chibodee's hand slide away.  
  
"Why Domon, I haven't seen you come in" My father said in a fatherly tone. He put down his champagne glass down on the nearest table and extended his arm towards Domon's hand in greeting. "How are you doing? I haven't seen you since you came by the house with Rain months ago".  
  
Domon gave a nervous chuckle. I just glared at him with slight annoyance. I didn't want him to be here, and yet I did. Great, just what I need, to become all soft when Domon's around. That's not what I need now. I have to get a hold of my emotions. Damnit Domon!  
  
I, once again, fell into a daydream and suddenly lost track of what my father and Domon were talking about. Chibodee started talking to me, but in my present state, I wasn't listening to him either. I quickly regained my control over reality and made up for the small amount of lost time.  
  
Chibodee was asking me if I was still mad at Domon for what he did to me over a week ago. I really wasn't that mad, but all I wanted was for Domon to feel hurt like I did. What I really wanted was revenge. When I got my filling of it, I would eventually stop. "Yes" was my only reply to Chibodee, who gave me a slight concerned look. I just turned the other way to pretend I didn't see that.  
  
By this time, the orchestra playing at the party was now playing slow, classical romantic music. It made me remember of the times where Domon and I would spend together, just me and him talking or doing anything with each other. I missed those days...  
  
I felt Chibodee's hand slowly leave my waist. It didn't bother me really, I just really wanted to leave the party, I didn't want to be in the same place as Domon and Allenby. Speaking of her, I saw her with George and Argo. She seemed like she was looking for someone, it was probably Domon anyways.  
  
I felt someone come up behind me and simply said "Dance with me". I realized it was Domon's voice, and me, being a good daughter, didn't disappoint my father in rejecting his invitation to dance and making him think something was wrong.  
  
I turned around to face Domon and with my fake smile still on my face said "Alright". He led me away from the group of scientists and many other people that I didn't even know knew my father.  
  
We got to the middle of the dance floor and I put my hands around his neck. He did the same, only he put them around my waist. With the dress I had on, his touch made me shiver. His hands were warm and my bare back was frozen to the touch. I leaned my head on his shoulder, my face turned to the other side.  
  
We were like that for quite sometime, until he spoke. "Rain, I..." He started off; I knew where this would lead to and decided to cut him off. I really didn't want to talk about the subject much.  
  
"Why are you apologizing to me?" I simply asked, my head still turned and my gaze on other dancing couples on the dance floor. I just watched at them in awe.  
  
"Well, besides the point that you've been gone for more than a week, and it was because of my fault, I felt that I should of apologized" By this time, we were looking strait into each others eyes. Out gaze were locked on to each other. Then I saw something and broke the stare. I realized that he was going to kiss me.  
  
"I think you should go" I said, still in his embrace. There were another set of cold eyes glaring at me, and I knew who they were from. "Don't keep Allenby waiting" I said it mockingly then pushed Domon away with one hand. It pained me to see it but it also caused great anger in me, but she was waiting for Domon. He quickly turned around and saw her staring at her. I quickly left before he could turn around.  
  
Thank god my father didn't see me speeding off outward towards the main gates of the house, or else he would have been worried. I quickly went into a cab and went home. I told the cab driver to take me to my house, and gave him my address. Later on, I would call my father and tell him that I became sick and had to leave immediately or some other kind of fib I could come up with.  
  
Inside the cab, I slouched and started thinking to myself about what just happened and what was going to happen. After sometime, I had a headache of just thinking about it. I just wanted this night to end. Tomorrow would be another day, another day of scheming my plan to get revenge on both of them. I just hope I don't fail like I almost did today.  
  
  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
  
  
~* AN: Ok, I kinda found that to be a short and boring chapter *sigh* whats wrong with me?! Well, I just wanted to thank everyone who reviewed. Thank you!  
  
In later chapters I will make Domon suffer, physically. *mischievous grin* somehow I will, there will also be more Romance and all that lovey dovey stuff. I kinda changed the genre a little. Instead of being Angst/Romance its now Angst/General due to Domon being the only one suffering. I think that's why...I dunno I keep forgetting. Well just review and tell me what you think so far. Thanks! *~ 


	4. No Matter the Cost

Disclaimer: I don't own G-Gundam… *sigh*

(AN: Sorry I haven't updated in sometime, I feel really bad about it. I am going to continue this story by putting it in 3rd person view. I just hope it works…)

The Ways of the Heart

Chapter Four:

No Matter the Cost

Rain got home late. She entered her apartment, exhausted both physically for being standing on 9-inch heels, and mentally for what happened with Domon. She sat her little black purse on the nearest couch she found and went inside her bedroom.

She lied down on her bed, thinking, mainly pertaining to Domon.

'Maybe I'm making a mistake. Maybe he was apologizing to me because he's sorry…?' Her thoughts trailed off. She was confused. Rain knew she loved Domon dearly, but the memories came back when she saw him with Allenby. That made Rain mad; Hurt overwhelmed her and the power of vengeance even more sweet. 

"Ugh, I need a bath." Rain said to herself and went to grab a towel. She then took off all her clothes, carefully, not wanting to wrinkle the dress she had on, and went to hang her dress in her huge walking closet.

----

Domon was still at the party, well, technically, he was outside smoking a cigarette. He couldn't stop thinking about what had happen with Rain. This was making things very difficult for him. He wanted to tell her he loved her, he wanted to wipe away her tears, he wanted to make her suffering for him disappear. But unfortunately, it wasn't working.

'I have to find a way to get her back, no matter what.' He thought as he kept smoking his cigarette. Someone was walking behind him. Domon turned around and to his surprise, it was Dr. Mikamura.

"Why Domon, why are you still here? I thought you left by now." He said, standing beside him. The night sky was bright with stars; it would always bright up you spirit.

"No, I haven't left yet. I have too much stuff on my mind." He said not looking at Dr. Mikamura's direction. He noticed that there was something troubling Domon.

"What's wrong Domon? Why the serious expression?" He asked.

Domon sighed. "I've been having… women trouble lately" he said, wondering if he should tell him that he was having friendship/relationship problems with Rain. He decided against it, since if he might tell him, Rain would catch wind of it and might get even angrier with Domon as she already is.

"Ahh," he said in an all-knowing mood, "I see. I don't suppose it has anything to do with my daughter, now does it?" He asked; he had a smirk on his face so he could read Domon like an open book.

Domon could only smile. "You know me so well Dr. Mikamura." He said with sincere voice.

"Of course I would; you and Rain have been childhood friends. I knew this thing would happen sooner or later." He said, turning around as he did so. "Just give her time. She might be angry with you right now, but with time she'll reason." And with that he left back inside. He left Domon to his thoughts.

'Maybe he's right.' Domon reasoned with himself. 'Maybe I should just give her time.' He sighed and followed Dr. Mikamura inside.

----

The next morning was a more cheerful one at that. Rain had to wake up early to go see her father. She had received a call late last night from him requesting that she be present at beta trial for a new Gundam module.

By the time she got at her father's house, her father was outside eating breakfast and reading the newspaper. 

"Hello Father" Rain greeted her father warmly. "I hope you had a good nights sleep."

Dr. Mikamura kissed his daughter on the cheek. "Good Morning Rain. I did, thank you. I hope you had one too."

Rain slightly grimaced. "I wish I did. But, anyways Father," she said changing the subject. "What did you want me to see again?"

"Ahh, we'll get to that in a while. Now come, sit with me and talk." Dr. Mikamura motioned for his daughter to sit in the empty chair in front of him. She did so. "Now tell me," he said sipping on his coffee. "What is this about you having problems with Domon?"

Rain fidgeted in her seat. "Where have you heard that load of…" Rain was cut off when her father motioned for her to watch her language. She did so and sighed. "It's just problems, like any other friendship has problems." She tried to explain. Rain was lying through her teeth and her father could quickly tell.

"Now Rain, don't give me that. Tell me the real reason why you and Domon are not on good terms." Dr. Mikamura said sternly. He saw as his daughter sighed.

"Well…" Rain started off. She was now wondering if she should tell him the whole truth or just lie somewhat. "He hurt me" she said in a whisper. Dr. Mikamura looked at his daughter with great concern. "But not like that, emotionally I meant"

"I see" he said as quietly as Rain had just talked. "What did he do?"

"Let's just say he betrayed me father. I don't hate him if that's what you're concerned about. I'm just a bit resented." Rain started explaining. "I just want him to 'suffer' as I have."

Dr. Mikamura decided to leave it at that, and let the young people handle their business. His alarm clock on his watch went off and he looked at it. "It's time." He said as he made h is way back into the house. Rain followed him.

They went all the way down to the underground laboratory where the new prototype of a Gundam was being built. It looked almost completed, but the only thing that it lacked was a few cables, some bolts, and what looked like it was missing a whole operating system. Rain smiled at herself. This was the most spectacular Gundam she had ever seen.

Rains smile diminished when she noticed a certain person near the Gundam as well. It was Domon. She sighed to herself. 'Damn it!' she mentally cursed. 

Domon noticed too that Rain was with her father. He felt very out of place there and just wanted to leave. But in order to make it up to Rain he can't leave this like it is! He had to tell her that he was sorry sometime. 

Rain and Dr. Mikamura approached him. "I see you've already seen her." He said to Domon who only nodded. Domon's eyes wandered to Rain who only looked at him, and then when their gazes met, she turned away as if looking at something else. Domon sighed. She was still angry.

Time passed and Dr. Mikamura asked Rain to go check out the cockpit of the Gundam. Agreeing, she went and looked at it herself. What she didn't notice was that Domon was already in the cockpit looking at it, making changes himself. When she came in, he thought she was just another one of the workers. He didn't even bother to turn around.

The moment Rain walked in the cockpit, the door shut behind her, shutting both Domon and Rain inside. It made her jump and it made Domon turn around but when he got to the door, it was too late. It was sealed shut.

They pounded on the door frantically, but it wouldn't budge. They both sighed and gave up. Soon after their futile attempts, Dr. Mikamura came on the screen inside the cockpit. "I'm sorry, but there seems to be a slight technical difficulty. So both of you just have to stay there for a while." He said smiling.

Both Domon and Rain frowned. Great, this is just what they needed.

----

Outside, a fellow worker of Dr. Mikamura consulted something with him. "Are you sure its safe to have them stuck there for a while? I mean, aren't you at least worried that she might try to kill him or something?"

Dr. Mikamura smiled. "Of course not. They're just resolving their issues. All I'm doing is giving them a little push."

(AN: Yes! I have updated! Well, sorry it took me a while. Hope you like.

Review please! ^-^)


End file.
